Episode 5770 (31st May 2004)
Plot Tommy's delighted to have Katy back home and fusses round her. Deirdre and Blanche see Tracy off to Portsmouth. Mike's nephew, Danny Baldwin arrives on the Street. Mike signs over half of Underworld to Danny and introduces him to the girls as their new boss. Sarah goes back to work at the café. Todd orders a breakfast but is embarrassed when Vera refuses to serve him. The factory girls fancy Danny and they instantly warm to him. He nicknames Janice "Lippy" and Karen "Bolshie". Danny gets the girls to work at double the speed as he's promised a client they would finish his order that afternoon. Fiz gets a visit from social worker Viv Wright. Fiz impresses her with the rotas she's drawn up for collecting Chesney from school. However, it all goes wrong when Chesney arrives back from school saying that it's half-term and school is shut. Danny reverses his car into Les' taxi. Les threatens him and Danny punches Les. Feeling guilty, Danny then takes him for a drink at the Rovers. Katy pleads with Martin to take her back but Martin won't be swayed. Sarah doubles over in pain in the café. Roy declares they must get her to hospital. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Viv Wright - Maxine Burth Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Danny Baldwin. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah takes a turn for the worse; and the Underworld girls prepare to meet their leader. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,830,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Fiz Brown: "Excuse me, Mr Baldwin. Well if she's Lippy and she's Bolshie and she's tea lady and she's biscuit monitor, who am I?" Danny Baldwin: "Well you, my darling, are obviously the ex-catwalk model who fell on hard times, did a spell as a lap dancer but then got yourself a proper job. The other girls pretend to like you but behind your back they bitch about you something rotten, and that is because of their jealousy of your stunning good looks." Fiz Brown: "Yeah, that's me!" Category:2004 episodes